Eyes
by Lord Cynic
Summary: First Chrno Crusade fanfic. Basic thoughts and contemplations on the characters of Rosette and Chrono. Oneshot.


**Lord Cynic: **"Hello. Haven't seen me in these parts? Yeah, I haven't either. However, some might have seen me review some CC fanfics, so there's that acknowledgement.

Anyway, down to business. Chrono Crusade is another of my irresistible obsessions now, and I'd been reading the fanfiction for a good month or so. Now, I decided to make some CC fanfics of my own. This first one isn't mind. It's basically my thoughts on our favourite demon-contractor combination, their contrasts and such. It's not a real story, and I apologise for it. However, I have written a real story, and that should pop up anytime soon today.

I could've uploaded this much earlier, but I figure a birthday's a good occasion instead. Right?… Right?"

**

* * *

**

**Lord Cynic:** "I don't own Chrono Crusade. But… I… need… the… manga… ARGH!"

* * *

**Eyes**

Her eyes, burning with the rage of pure ice. They are quick to anger, often lashing out without warning. Her eyes are known to be lethal to anyone who provokes her, friend or foe. The former feels only fleeting forces of frustration, the latter experiences wrathful vengeance for harming the former. When provoked, barely a few barriers prevent that wrath from being unleashed. Barriers such as...

His eyes, cool and calm like soothing fires. Tranquil, peaceful, they bare the serenity of a gentle soul. A soul that, at rest, expels comfort with those who take comfort with him. When allowed to exist freely without restraint, his eyes possess harmony not often distracted by minor matters. His eyes generate amity in the presence of pure acceptance. Acceptance like...

Her eyes, warm and inviting to anyone. They do not turn away anyone at first glance, but instead welcome him or her unconditionally. There is no soul safe from her eyes' glowing warmth, no being impervious to her unwavering tolerance. If allowed to gaze with wonder, admiration and curiosity, her eyes will thrive comfortably to anyone or anything. They possess immunity to beings whom induce terror at a single glance. Even being with...

His eyes, flaring with hidden rage and fury. Although previously dormant for many a time, they bare concealed resentment beyond imagination. They need not be a gun trigger to unleash the pure fury. Indeed, there not need be a physical trigger at all. All it takes is a sign of danger or approaching harm to his closest ones. One target above their heads to provoke a dangerous tone to his eyes. Especially a target above...

Her eyes, protective of those she cares for. They strictly prohibit discrimination towards her friends, her loved ones. They dare not allow anyone or anything to speak against those she feels most for. They become defensive when criticism falls on those close to her. There is not one wrong word said against he or her whom possesses a place in her heart. Not one syllable can be spoken harshly in the presence of her eyes. If that should occur, a familiar wrath is unleashed on the souls racist enough to dare question a person for who or what they are. Even if the being in question is...

His eyes, harsh and unforgiving towards his worst of enemies. When push comes to shove, they glare with tremendous resentment and unimaginable rage. His eyes can alter from gentleness and kindness, to spite and hatred in less than an instant. If a friend is under siege, his eyes no longer hold warm and tranquillity, they are lost to make way for unsurpassable animosity in times of dire peril. His eyes therefore state clearly the hunger for vengeance, when desperate measures must be taken. Desperate measures to protect...

Her eyes, optimistic and full of life. Despite the problems they face, despite the traumas they withstand, her eyes maintain incorrigible, boundless energy. Even if the eyes' owner should have her life cut short. Even if she should have her life force he sapped away, piece by piece, her eyes will sustain shine that only they could produce. Even through the rough times, her eyes feel no regret and no loss of thirst for life. They will never look back on mistakes and live on regret, unlike...

His eyes, remorseful and deprived by self-confidence. They do not feel pride, only shame for the actions their owner has committed. As a result, they bare pain unimaginable to any of his well-wishing peers. His eyes do not share enjoyment for life, gratitude for their existence, only mercy from the forces that refuse to let him be. His eyes shy away from light, hope and happiness, preferring to dwell in misery, agony, darkness. There they remain, until the time when they meet...

Her eyes, ill tempered and relentless. Many things set off the fire in them, unleashing wraths of differing severity. Whether it be a thud on the head with clenched fists, or several Sacred bullets to the chest, no soul is safe. Her eyes may appear innocent and harmless at first glance; however, upon closer (and very careful) inspection, a new definition of terror is created. Terror that is experienced on a regular basis by...

His eyes, gentle and comforting to the bewildered. When fear is present, his eyes help soothe the unnerved. Despite his true nature, his eyes produce a child-like innocence. Relief is a natural function of those eyes, especially in times of extreme stress. Calm and peaceful, they survey destruction with developed bemusement. Placid and composed, they watch the ensuing chaos with barely a flinch. It's everyday behaviour when it comes to...

Her eyes, confident, assertive and ready for action. A moment rarely passes when they are not alert and aware. When trouble calls, her eyes prepare themselves for the long haul ahead, often recklessly but effectively nonetheless. When outside of combat, they bow down to no one, standing their ground and going down with the ship if need be. In their comfort zones, her eyes are confident and able to stare down anyone, and able to face anything or anyone without trouble. At times, backing off is not an option, nor is it a strong suit in the least. Her eyes are a source of support and comfort for those who need it. Those like...

His eyes, pensive and philosophical. Always thinking, always pondering, always meditating. Alone in the courtyard, his eyes rarely wander; rarely explore anything not within immediate proximity. Instead, they close casually, contemplating about whatever springs to mind. During times of stress, placidity still shines in those eyes, calm, unwavering. When spats break out among colleagues and cared ones, his steady eyes watch on, unblinking, unflinching. However, they can be a source of consolation, able to look back and reflect with renewed shine. It is an ability long developed, due to...

Her eyes, pierced with the loss of a sibling. They shed no tears, but bear the pain of having a loved one torn away indefinitely. The ensuing trauma produces agony far beyond the surface. It is suffering much deeper than the skin, mere facial expressions. Facial expressions do not necessarily portray a person's true feelings; it is in the eyes where the heart most reveals the deepest pain. Strength may be exterior, but vulnerabilities and true weaknesses strike straight through physical defences. In the end, only comfort for the eyes' owner comes in the form of...

His eyes, blurred by tragedies and sins of his past. The deaths they witnessed long ago still haunts him. The blood on his hands is still fresh after many years, the pain clearly evident in his eyes. The sins he has committed weighs tremendously on his soul, and no matter what he tries, they cannot be repented or mended. His sins remain as punishment for his recklessness and carelessness, haunting him throughout his existence. His eyes watched helplessly as his former contractor fell to the ground, lifeless after he unknowingly wasted her remaining life force. He can try all he wants, but in time, that tragic event will repeat itself...

**

* * *

**

Their eyes, wide and looking.

Their eyes, desperate and anxious to find something, anybody.

Their eyes, trying fruitlessly to penetrate the fog inside their consciences.

Their eyes, seeking comfort with the one they care about most, the one that makes them whole.

Their eyes, fearing eternal separation and the possibility of losing one another.

Their eyes, peering through the darkness, their owners standing along, isolated.

Their eyes, burning brightly as fate intervenes and wipes their consciences of the fog.

Their eyes, their owners' bodies, turning...

**

* * *

**

Their eyes, searching for, and finding, one another.


End file.
